Just A Regular, Everyday, Normal Avatar
by nutshak
Summary: Songfic - Jon Lajoie's Regular Normal Guy 2. I'm just a Regular, Everyday, Normal Avatar! I got one girlfriend, she's my only lover! Aang's tired of people treating him like he will hurt them if they offend him, and he consults Katara. Kataang!


**So this is Jon lajoie's Everyday normal guy 2 song. It's frikkin hilarious, and thought it wuld match this perfect. Before you read this, start loading au. Youtube .com/watch?vGmG4X9PGOXs (take out the spaces) it's this song. While it's loading, read this! Then after you've watched that vid this will sound better. **

--

--

"_I'm just a regular, everyday, normal Avatar,  
I told you everyday now I'll tell you another,  
I'm just a regular, everyday, normal Avatar,  
I got a girlfriend she is my only lover,  
I'm just a regular, everyday, normal Avatar,  
One night a week my friends like to cook me supper,  
I'm just a regular, everyday, normal Avatar  
And my character in a play was a girl._

"I don't like it how everyone treats me as like, a god." Aang grumbled.

"Hmm?" Katara made an interested sound from the dishes she was cleaning.

"You know how whenever I go near new people they act as if I'll hurt them if they offend me." Aang dried a dish.

"They do? I didn't notice."

"Yeah. I wish people would treat me like a normal person. Like it used to be."

Katara ran some water over a dirty spoon. "What, so your saying you'd rather the Firelord still be in charge and the Firenation killing innocents?"

Aang shook his head. "I'd do anything to not make that happen again, you know that." He said.

"_I was walking down the street, just the other day.  
I saw this group of kids, they were walking my way.  
'Can I join in' is what I wanted to say.  
But suddenly I realized they would just shake,  
So I put my head down and just walked away,  
I jumped through the rooftops, it worked out great.  
Found a band that was playing but the music was gay,  
Yo what can I say? It's just a day in my life.  
I'm up early in the morning in bed early at night.  
too be productive at work I gotta be well rested,  
Yeah, my civilian, ya heard what I just said!_

"I know Aang, I was just kidding."

Aang sighed. "I wish I could kid. Play games with other kids, and just have fun!"

Katara stopped washing the dishes for a minute, and pulled Aang to Sokka's the table. "Aang, I know most people treat you like your not a kid, but your real friends, me, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, we all know who you are, and you can always be yourself around us."

"I know. Thanks, Katara."

Just then, Sokka came barging into the palace kitchen. "Why are you guys doing the dishes!? That's what the servants are for! They have to get payed to, you know."

"We just felt like we where intruding and not giving anything back." Said Katara.

"Pff, Of course you give things back! You guys keep the balance, which gets the people to keep paying the taxes, which goes to the national treasury, which gets payed to the workers, and the servants! So get out of the kitchen and come to music night! Iroh's even got Zuko singing! You guys have to come and check it out." Sokka ran back out the doors.

Katara smiled at Aang. "What a perfect example of you being able to 'kid'. Common Aang, let's go!" Katara pulled him along.

"_I'm just a regular, everyday, normal Avatar,  
I don't like margarine I much prefer the taste of butter!  
I'm just a regular, everyday, normal Avatar,  
My favourite play's as a kid where superman and Ghost busters!  
I'm just a regular, everyday, normal Avatar,  
I have a hard time opening my eyes under water!  
I'm just a regular, everyday, normal Avatar,  
And my favourite instrument is the wind pipes._

When the two lovers arrived at the scene of the merriment, sure enough, Zuko was up singing to one of Iroh's happier tunes, along with a band of people Aang had never seen before. The young Airbender ran over to one of the bags that Iroh had next to him and pulled out his favourite instrument, the wind pipes.

Snapping them together, he started bending the winds around the small instrument to funnel through them with enough speed to give of a soft yet beautiful melody.

"Yay, Aang!" shouted Sokka.

Katara ran up next to Aang and started singing along to the words of the song that Zuko and irh where already singing too.

"_I'm from a, lower middle class family,  
Me and my friends played hide and seek,  
I have good memories from my childhood which,  
My favourite toy was the little flyer, stitch.  
I used to play with the Airbenders all day long,  
Until I learned I was the Avatar from master Hong,  
My favourite song, my civilian, I don't like to admit it,  
Is that sappy sad one from the play Titanic,  
"Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you"  
Every time I hear that song a tear comes to my eye,  
No I'm not afraid to admit that I'm a sensitive guy,  
Sticks and stones break my bones but it's the words that make me cry,  
Like that time in the earth kingdom that girl she called me stupid face.  
She really hurt me, why'd she call me stupid face?  
Is my face stupid? How's that even possible!? A person can be stupid, but a face? That's impossible!  
_

After the notorious music night had come to a finish, Aang and Katara retreated to their own room to get some well earned rest.

Upon returning from the bathroom across the hall, Katara crawled into bed and curled up next to Aang.

Katara buried her face in Aang's neck and muffled: "See, Aang? You don't have to be normal to have fun."

"I think I knew that all along, I just needed someone to remind me. Thanks, Katara." He leaned down and kissed her head, inhaling the scent of her hair on the way back up.

"_I'm just a regular, everyday, normal Avatar.  
Except when I get into a fight they usually leave on a stretcher!  
I'm Just your regular, everyday, normal Avatar,  
When I got nothing to say I usually talk about the weather!  
I'm just your regular, everyday, normal Avatar,  
I liked the first back to the future but the second one was better!  
I'm just your regular, everyday, normal Avatar,  
And I liked red peppers better than the green ones._

Katara looked up from her resting place with an idea forming, and said to Aang: "Hey, Aang? Don't feel too bad about not being a kid. After all, you wouldn't be able to do this..." she leaned up and kissed him, full on the lips, for a whole minute before pulling away and gazing at Aang to see his reaction.

Aang smiled contentedly. "Katara, did I ever tell you how much I love you?" he asked.

She nodded her head with a giggle. "All the time."

"Oh. Well, I love you." He grinned.

Katara laughed at his signature smile and said "I love you, too." Before wrapping her arms around him tighter and succumbing to the pulls of sleep.

"_Go Aangy, it's your birthday, where gonna party like it's your birthday!  
I wasn't invited, but it's okay. I'll stay at home and play some cool board games! _

--

--


End file.
